


It’s All My Fault

by Eliza_whyamIhere



Series: Love Hurts More Than You Know [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Kunimi Akira-centric, M/M, Multi, POV Kunimi Akira, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_whyamIhere/pseuds/Eliza_whyamIhere
Summary: He’s perfect for him. We hurt him. I should have noticed. It’s all my fault.Kunimi Akira.(Sequel to “You Think I Don’t Already Know That?”)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira
Series: Love Hurts More Than You Know [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889263
Comments: 14
Kudos: 330





	It’s All My Fault

_Oh._ One year ago today. Three days before our final middle school. _Oh._ It’s all my fault. It’s all my fault.

It’s all my fault that we’re here, at a cafe near his house, seeing him laughing with someone else, the most beautiful smile I’ve ever seen plastered on his face. They look so happy together. He’s finally with someone deserving of him. Someone who won’t hurt him like we did. We lost him. We lost our chance.

He’s perfect for him. White hair that contrasts his luscious silky black hair, pale blue eyes that make his deep blue look black, like a black hole, sucking your attention to him. A warm smile, making his hidden beauty come out, capable of melting anyone’s heart.

I know the others feel the same way, I know they all blame themselves. They shouldn’t, I decided this. Fuck! It’s so frustrating! He’s right, there happily talking and expressing himself. If only he could act like that to us. He was always so distant and reserved.

It’s all my fault. I should have noticed the signs. I should have noticed the flinches, the cuts. I should have pushed further, why’d I believe when he said it was just "an accident while cutting fruits". Stiffening when people yell out during matches. It’s all my fault. I made him suffer alone. Why’d I have to make that stupid nickname? Why did I do those things? It’s all my fault.

I’m so, so sorry Tobio. It’s all my fault.


End file.
